


Incontro d'amore in un palazzetto in guerra

by Sango



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future Fic, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Romantic Comedy, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:47:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3612264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La Nekoma e la Karasuno devono disputare la finale del campionato nazionale.<br/>Koroo propone a Tsukishima che il vincitore consoli il perdente a fine partita.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incontro d'amore in un palazzetto in guerra

**Author's Note:**

> Alcune piccole premesse.  
> Innanzitutto, questa è la prima storia in assoluto che scrivo su Haikyuu! e ho il dubbio di aver reso entrambi i personaggi parecchio OOC, ma vabbè ^^  
> L'accoppiata è colpa delle fanart che ho visto ultimamente, io declino ogni responsabilità. Anche se devo ammettere che quei due li ho visti bene insieme fin dalla prima volta che hanno interagito sul serio. C'erto, c'è da dire che Haikyuu! è il paradiso della slasher, visto che c'è un motivo per accoppiare chiunque con chiunque altro, lì dentro, ma vabbè di nuovo ^_^  
> Detto questo, la storia partecipa al testo turno della Fandom League di Mari di Challenge. Terzo turno e terza serie affrontata, dopo Harry Potter e Teen Wolf. Sì, ormai è una sfida con me stessa per vedere se riesco a partecipare a ogni turno con un fandom diverso, quindi aspettatevi qualcos'altro di nuovo nel prossimo futuro -_-   
> Ultima precisazione: non ho mai letto Incontro d'amore in un paese in guerra. Il prompt della Fandom League a questo girò, però, era proprio incontro e appena l'ho letto mi è venuto in mente il libro. Ho provato a cambiare rotta, ma alla fine sono tornata lì. Non prendete questo titolo troppo sul serio ^^
> 
> Detto questo, spero che questa storia piaccia e che qualcuno, per esempio una certa donnina, non mi costringa a scriverne ancora e subito per leggere delle sue coppie preferite ^^''

**Incontro d'amore in un palazzetto in guerra**

"Ma guarda che incontro inaspettato. Anche tu qui, Tsukishima-kun?"  
"Giochiamo l'uno contro l'altro, cosa c'è di strano?"  
"Nulla, solo che non immaginavo che tu potessi essere il tipo che somatizza la tensione così. Devi imparare a controllarti, non si gioca bene con il mal di pancia, Tsukishima-kun."  
"Dovevo solo svuotarmi la vescica! Non scambiarmi per Hinata, Koroo-san" ringhiò Kei, finendo di asciugarsi le mani.  
Kuroo sorrise, fin troppo compiaciuto per i gusti del giocatore della Karasuno. Il punto era che quel ragazzino era uno spasso. Lo era sempre stato, fin dalla loro prima amichevole, e lo era diventato sempre di più a ogni ritiro che le loro squadre facevano insieme. Era uno spasso, e anche molto di più.  
Kuroo lo aveva visto allontanarsi dai suoi compagni e lo aveva seguito. Le loro squadre si sarebbero sfidate di lì a poco per il titolo nazionale e lui aveva in mente qualcosa per movimentare la partita. Almeno per loro due.  
Muovendosi velocemente, afferrò Tsukishima per un braccio e lo trascinò dentro uno dei cubicoli, tutti vuoti, dei bagni maschili nei quali si trovavano e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Poi, senza lasciargli il tempo di protestare, lo spinse contro una parete e lo baciò.  
"Oggi uno di noi due perderà, Kei-kun" gli disse dopo diversi minuti, quando finalmente si staccò da lui. "Non credi che il vincitore dovrebbe fare qualcosa per consolarlo?"  
"È tua abitudine consolare gli avversari che batti?"  
Tsukishima era adorabile quando metteva il broncio, quasi più adorabile di quando si atteggiava a finto indifferente.  
"Gli altri non sono te, Kei-kun, non mi preoccupo se sono tristi dopo una sconfitta. Tu, però, sei speciale."  
Ma niente poteva battere i momenti in cui era imbarazzato. Diventava tutto rosso, spostava lo sguardo da una parte all'altra e non riusciva più a dire nulla con quella sua linguaccia biforcuta. Kuroo aveva scoperto quel suo lato alcuni mesi prima e aveva deciso che sarebbe stato l'unico a poterlo vedere.  
"Allora, Tsukishima-kun, sei d'accordo con me? Lo sconfitto avrà diritto a un premio di consolazione?"  
"A che tipo di premio pensavi?"  
La matricola aveva di nuovo la faccia di uno a cui non importa nulla di quello che lo circonda, ma Kuroo aveva ormai imparato a conoscerlo e sapeva di aver vinto, almeno quella loro piccola sfida di volontà.  
"Questa notte ci incontreremo nel giardino dell'albergo. Se vinceremo noi, e sono quasi certo che è esattamente quello che accadrà, faremo l'amore e tu potrai stare sopra."  
Tsukishima boccheggiò per qualche istante, sorpreso come mai in vita sua. E stando in squadra con Hinata e Kageyama non era una cosa da poco.  
"Tu... tu vuoi che io...?"  
"Credi che sia abbastanza come consolazione, Tsukishima-kun?"  
La matricola annuì, il fiato improvvisamente corto.  
"E se invece vinceremo noi?" gli chiese, la voce che gli raschiava la gola.  
"In quel caso, sarai tu a consolare me, donandomi il tuo corpo."  
Tsukishima trattenne il fiato per alcuni secondi, prima di esalarlo in un lungo sospiro. Kuroo lo vide annuire ed esultò.  
"Che vinca il migliore" augurò, e lo baciò di nuovo.

Quella sera, nel giardino dell'albergo in cui entrambe le squadre avevano scelto di alloggiare durante il torneo, Kuroo era particolarmente euforico. La sua squadra aveva perso la finale, era vero, ma la Nekoma e la Karasuno avevano dato vita alla migliore sfida della discarica di sempre. E, cosa più importante ancora, era arrivato il momento di prendersi il suo premio di consolazione.  
"Bella partita, Tsukishima.kun. Hai giocato davvero bene, sono molto fiero di te."  
Tsukishima cercò di fare l'indifferente, a quel complimento, ma anche nella penombra Kuroo si accorse che era arrossito. O forse il calore che gli colorava tutto il corpo dipendeva dalle sue dita, che si muovevano nel suo canale stretto.  
"Ma è stato comunque un duro colpo perdere contro di voi. Per fortuna ci sei qui tu a consolarmi."  
Una leggera torsione del polso, un dito che premeva un po' più forte, e Tsukishima inarcò la schiena e gemette senza ritegno. Kuroo avrebbe voluto giocare ancora un po' con lui, anche perché fino a quel momento si erano toccati e accarezzati ma non erano mai arrivati a quel punto, ma la vista di quel corpo arrendevole e finalmente pronto ad accoglierlo era veramente troppo, per lui. Con molta attenzione, sfilò le dita dall'apertura di Tsukishima, si infilò velocemente un preservativo e si posizionò tra le sue gambe spalancate.  
Tsukishima aveva le braccia stese sopra la testa, le mani che stringevano l'erba sulla quale era steso, e lo guardava in attesa, gli occhiali buttati da qualche parte vicino ai loro vestiti. Era perfetto, e bellissimo, e Kuroo sentì l'improvvisa necessità di farglielo sapere.  
"Ti amo!" gli disse, ed entrò dentro di lui, per la prima volta, con una spinta decisa.  
Tsukishima iniziò a gridare e lui si affrettò a chiudergli al bocca con la sua. Non era comodo, e avrebbe di gran lunga preferito vederlo bene in viso e sentire la sua voce eccitata, ma non potevano permettersi di essere scoperti.  
Kuroo affondò e poi si ritrasse quasi del tutto, per poi ricominciare da capo, ancora e ancora. Il calore di Kei era intossicante e ben presto lo portò fino al suo limite, costringendolo ad aumentare il ritmo delle spinte. Solo allora si sollevò un po', gli afferrò l'erezione congestionata e iniziò a massaggiarla allo stesso ritmo dei suoi movimenti.  
"Ti amo, Kei-kun" ripeté. "Adesso vieni per me!"  
Tsukishima venne e, ancora una volta, Kuroo soffocò il suo grido estatico con le sue labbra. Un istante dopo anche lui aveva raggiunto l'orgasmo più spettacolare della sua vita.

"Sai, potremo farla diventare una tradizione a ogni partita."  
"Per fortuna tu ti diplomi quest'anno."  
"Sei crudele, Kei-kun. E io che ti ho anche confessato di amarti."  
Tsukishima arrossì e distolse lo sguardo, fissando con attenzione uno stelo d'erba che cresceva proprio accanto alla punta del suo naso.  
"Ti amo anch'io, Tetsuro-san" bofonchiò, dopo qualche istante di assoluto silenzio, e Kuroo rise felice, chinandosi su di lui per reclamare la sua totale attenzione e baciarlo di nuovo.


End file.
